


Run-ins with Mrs. Tompson

by Gypsyfire1066



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyfire1066/pseuds/Gypsyfire1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (hopefully) humorous one-shots featuring Oliver and Felicity, and their neighbor Mrs. Tompson.</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Meeting Mrs. Tompson<br/>Chapter 2: Smoke Alarm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mrs. Tompson

**Author's Note:**

> This collection of drabbles was inspired by a character I created for one scene in my fic Broken. I couldn’t stop thinking of little scenes (run-ins) between her and Oliver and Felicity, and thus this was born. 
> 
> There is no order for these one-shots. All are set after 4.01. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- characters are the property of DC comics and the CW.

Oliver wove his way through the maze of boxes throughout the first floor of the loft. He couldn’t believe he and Felicity had acquired so much stuff in five months. Setting down the box he was carrying on the couch- the only free space he saw- he called out to Felicity.

“Right here,” she called from the top of the stairs. “Is this the last of it?” She walked toward him, ponytail bouncing. 

“Not quite. One more trip. At least it will be if you help,” he made his way to her. “I’ve brought everything else up, and I’m so tired,” he exaggerated sighing heavily as he put his hands on her shoulders.

She laughed at his pitiful look. “Alright Mr. Queen. But it’ll cost you,” she pointed at finger at him.

“Whatever it is, I’m willing to pay.” He slowly leaned toward her, teasing. She pushed him back firmly just as he was about to kiss her. 

“Uh-uh, mister,” she laughed again, hand splayed on his chest. “I didn’t say what it would cost you. A kiss isn’t going to cut it. Not by a long shot,” she winked at him. 

Oliver groaned, closing his eyes. “Felicity…”

“Oliver!” She shook her head. “Get your mind out of the gutter! I was thinking a backrub.”

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door. “Sure you were. Either way, let’s go get the last of it. Then I can give you your… backrub,” he smiled knowingly.

“Wait! Oliver!” she pulled back on his hand, stopping him halfway to the door. “I need shoes!”

He looked down at her bare feet. “Well then…” he said rather impatiently.

Felicity shook her head as she leaned over to slip on her tennis shoes. “Patience is a virtue Oliver,” she said saucily, looking over her shoulder back at him. 

After getting the last of the boxes, a heavy one filled with dishes for him and a smaller one filled with pillows he’d left for her, they watched John pull the trailer away from the curb, then headed back into the building. 

“John said he’ll be back in a few hours, with Lyla and take-out,” Felicity held the door open for Oliver. “Chinese is the plan unless he hears from us.”

Oliver nodded. “Chinese is fine. Will you text him and ask him to get some Szechwan beef?”

“Sure.” They walked across the foyer to the bank of elevators. “Can you believe this building?” Felicity said with a huge grin. “There is a coffee shop right downstairs!”

Oliver smiled at her enthusiasm. He had learned never to mess with Felicity and her coffee. “Oh no!” he looked around as they waited for the elevator. 

“What?” Felicity turned her head. “Really Oliver?” she grinned when she saw a woman hurrying towards them. She was in her mid-sixties, impeccably dressed in a designer suit and shoes, short hair expertly colored and styled. “It’s probably just one of the neighbors. She looks nice.”

“Come on.” Oliver turned back to the elevator. “We don’t have time to meet the neighbors, not if we want to get stuff put up today. Besides, neighbors are a hassle. Maybe we can make the elevator before-”

“You must be the new tenants,” the woman called out as she approached them. 

“Or not.” he hung his head as the elevator opened. 

“Oliver Queen, right? I’ve been expecting you, your sister mentioned you were moving in today. I’m Pamela Tompson,” the woman said, thrusting her hand out at Oliver. “I also knew your mother. We served together on several charity boards.”

Oliver set down the box he was carrying, extending his hand. “Yes, I’m Oliver. It’s nice to meet you. This,” he gestured to Felicity, reaching out to take the box out of her hands. “Is my girlfriend Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity offed her hand to the woman. “It’s so nice to meet you Ms. Tompson. Have you lived here long?”

“It’s Mrs., not Ms.,” the woman replied coldly, looking at Felicity as if she just insulted her. “Mr. Tompson and I moved in about two years ago. Sold our estate and decided to downsize.”

“How nice,” Oliver smiled absently as he watched the elevator doors close out of the corner of his eye.

“You must love it here,” Felicity smiled kindly at the woman. 

“Yes, most of the time.” She glanced at her watch, then back to Oliver. “I was surprised when Thea told me she was moving out, she was such a dear.” Her voice softened when talking to Oliver. “And the perfect neighbor, despite the few crazies she had over this last year. Some of them were quite the headscratcher let me tell you. I trust you don’t have any wild parties in your future?” she looked at him expectantly. 

“No ma’am,” Oliver slung his arm over Felicity’s shoulders. “My partying days are done.”

“That’s wonderful,” Mrs. Tompson said. She turned to Felicity, looking her up and down. “You know… the tenant’s committee normally frowns upon allowing unmarried couples in the building,” she pointedly looked at Felicity’s left hand. “In this instance-”

“Wait? People still do that?” Felicity interrupted. “Like in Leap Year?”

Mrs. Tompson eyebrows rose at the interruption. “How is a leap year related to...?”

“Not a leap year. Leap Year, the movie? It’s about-”

“I don’t have the luxury to sit around watching movies, Miss. Smoak.” Mrs. Tompson said with a tight smile. “As I way saying, the committee is willing to look the other way. For now.”

“And are you on the committee?” Felicity tried to remain polite.

Straightening her shoulders, Mrs. Tompson’s chin rose. “I am the president.”

“Of course you are,” Felicity murmured under her breath.

“What Felicity meant, is you must enjoy that,” Oliver smoothly interjected, seeing the woman’s eyes flash in Felicity’s direction. He nudged her shoulder when she remained silent after a second. 

“Mm-hm,” Felicity pinched her lips together. 

“And what to you do Miss. Smoak?” 

“Felicity is the CEO of Palmer Tech,” Oliver supplied proudly, tightening his arm around her, pulling her closer. 

“Ah, yes. I remember reading about that in the paper. You’re the ex-girlfriend Ray Palmer just gave the company to.”

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “Yup, that’s me.”

“Well… it seems you have a thing for wealthy men,” Mrs. Tompson replied, a knowing glint in her eye.

“That-” Oliver began.

“Actually, Mrs. Tompson,” Felicity cut him off with a sweet smile directed at the woman. “I have more money than Oliver. So… maybe he’s looking for a sugar momma.”

“Well!” the woman huffed. “You may have more money at present, but I’m sure it hasn’t escaped your notice that the Queen name opens far more doors to you than your newly ah… acquired wealth.”

The smile fell from Felicity face.

Throwing her a condescending look, Mrs. Tompson turned to Oliver. “I’ve got to run. It was lovely to meet you Oliver.” She took his hand. “May I call you Oliver?”

“Of course,” he shook her hand politely.

“Miss. Smoak, a pleasure,” she said with a cool smile. “Expect a new resident’s packet in the next few days. There are forms that need to be signed and turned in.”

Oliver watched her walk away, in a bit of a shock over the entire exchange. Silently, he and Felicity stepped aside as the elevator dinged, letting the couple inside off. Oliver held open the door while Felicity picked up her box and stepped on. Once he grabbed the other box and joined her, he pressed the button for their floor. 

“Well, she seemed nice,” Oliver said slowly once the doors closed.

Felicity turned to look at him, her mouth open, shock written on her face. “Are you kidding me? The woman practically accused me of being a gold digger. Not to mention her snooty attitude about us not being married.” She snuck a glance at him. 

Oliver chuckled softly. “Yes, I’m kidding! I tried to warn you. Neighbors are always a pain.”

“She wasn’t a pain, she… she was horrible! A pain implies just nosy or too friendly, but she was mean!” She glared at him. “Don’t laugh Oliver! She hates me, and we’ve only talked once! Everything I said was wrong.”

“I noticed. She’s just one of those people who money and social status means everything to. Don’t take it personally. Besides, we’ll probably hardly ever see her.”


	2. Smoke Alarm

Felicity rushed to the windows, opening them, allowing some of the smoke to escape. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the kitchen, surveying the mess. She winced at the disaster that met her eyes. Pots boiling over, smoke coming from the oven. Counters piled with cooking gadgets.

She groaned. How could a roast and mashed potatoes be so hard? And green beans? There couldn’t be anything easier than boiling the beans until they were cooked! But no, she had to make a complete mess of dinner. _At least it won’t be the first time Oliver has come home to a ruined dinner_ she thought wryly, her attempts at cooking in Ivy Town coming to mind.

Just as she headed back to the kitchen, the smoke alarm began to go off. “Perfect!” she threw up her hands up in frustration. Grabbing a chair, she dragged it beneath the alarm. “It’s just a little smoke, stop beeping! Oy! And now I’m talking to the smoke detector.” She climbed onto the chair, reaching up to turn the alarm off-

“Star City Fire Department! Open the door!”

“Ah!” Felicity shrieked losing her balance. She clutched the back of the chair, barely catching herself from falling off.

“Ms. Smoak?” someone on the other side of the door called.

“Hold on just a-”

“Coming in!” The door burst open, lock splintering the door-frame.

“- second” Felicity froze, one leg on the chair, the other reaching for the floor, as six firemen rushed into the loft. If that wasn’t bad enough, Mrs. Tompson came in after them.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity looked at her neighbor in shock. The six firemen barging through her door didn’t bother her. That much anyway. But her nosy neighbor? Totally different story. She stood up on the chair, straightening her glasses, wondering what the snobby woman would think of her comfy sweats and a tank.

“Your neighbor called us when she smelled smoke coming from your apartment. Fan out!” one of the firemen said coming over to help her off the chair. “Are you Ok? Where’s the smoke coming from?”

“I’m fine,” Felicity watched the other firemen spread out as ordered, looking for the source of the smoke. Gritting her teeth, she pointed. “Kitchen.”

“Found it, Chief!” came the reply a second later. “There’s a fire in the oven. Where’s your fire extinguisher, Ma’am?”

“What? How… it’s just a roast… I don’t understand… oh never mind!” she muttered when she noticed the glimmer in her neighbor’s eye. Not to mention the Chief’s questioning look. “It’s under the sink.” She turned to her neighbor as soon as he was out of earshot. “You called the Fire Department on me? The Chief?” Felicity hissed to Mrs. Tompson as he headed toward her kitchen.

“Of course! He’s the son of my best friend. Who else would I call? Nine-one-one? How pedestrian,” she waved her hand. “I needed a quick response, in case I had to evacuate. I would need time to get my stuff.”

Felicity sighed, clamping her mouth shut, trying to ignore the woman. She heard cabinet doors open and close, followed by the spray of the fire extinguisher.

“Fire’s out. I think we discovered the problem,” the Chief walked out of the kitchen a moment later.

“Faulty wiring?” Felicity asked hopefully. _Please, oh please be faulty wiring_ she thought, crossing her fingers behind her back. How mortifying would it be if it was…

“There was an oven mitt in there.”

_Crap!_ She cringed when he held up a small, blackened square that was once an oven mitt. She must have dropped it when the potatoes began boiling over as she was turning the roast.

“Sorry about that,” she said sheepishly. “I guess I didn’t realize it was in there. Not that I would put it in there on purpose! I mean, who would do that? Certainly not me. I’m a pyromaniac. I mean not a pyromaniac! I’m just going to shut up. Yeah…” she trailed off. The fireman hadn’t even cracked a smile during her outburst. Most people at least smiled politely, even when they wished she’d stop talking.

“Ms. Smoak? Did you hear me?”

Felicity looked at him, eyes wide. “Of course!” she nodded her head.

“Uh-hm,” he looked skeptical. “We’re just going to do a quick check, make sure everything else is good to go.”

“Got it. Go right ahead. I’m not hiding any more fires!” Her hand flew up to her face, covering it as she cringed.

“Maybe you should stop talking,” Mrs. Tompson patted her arm as she approached.

Felicity watched silently as her neighbor took in the disaster zone formerly known as the kitchen. It looked bad enough through her eyes. She could only imagine what her neighbor must think.

“You don’t know how to cook?” Mrs. Tompson’s hand rose, covering her mouth as she looked around the kitchen. “Tsk-tsk, it’s a shame.”

Felicity just looked at the woman, confused. That wasn’t smugness she heard in the woman’s voice, was it? No. Even Mrs. Tompson couldn’t be that mean.

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted, pushing his way into the loft. “Thea called me when she heard the Fire Department had been called-” he stopped abruptly as he noticed all the people in the living room. “Are you ok?” he asked her, slightly calmer as he made his way toward her. He put his arm around her shoulder, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her head.

“I’m fine. Just a little… mishap in the kitchen,” she rolled her eyes, offering him a small smile.

Oliver’s lips twitched. “Again?”

“It’s not funny!” she shoved him with her hip. “I wanted to do something special for our anniversary.”

“What? Burn down the building?” Mrs. Tompson snickered.

Behind her, the firemen all chuckled as they collected their equipment. “We’ll just be heading out now. Ms. Smoak?” the Chief cleared his throat. “You may want to wait until _after_ the fire is out before you turn off the smoke alarm next time.”

“Right. Will do.” She inwardly huffed. _Who said there’ll be a next time?_ Placing a smile on her face, she walked the firemen to the door. “Thanks for coming, and sorry about the… pot holder.”

“Yeah, may want to keep those out of the oven from now on,” Mrs. Tompson added as Felicity closed the door behind the firemen.

Felicity took a deep breath, shaking her head gently at Oliver’s questioning look. Walking into the kitchen, she moaned. “What a mess!” Half the kitchen was covered in white foam from the fire extinguisher. The other half was just a mess due to her lack of kitchen skills. A pile of dirty dishes in and around the sink. A pile of potato peels on the counter. Dozens of gadgets all over the counters. “Ugh! I am never cooking again!”

“Probably a wise decision dear,” Mrs. Tompson came up behind her.

Oliver looked at the woman, confused. “What are you doing here Mrs. Tompson?”

“Oh, you didn’t hear,” Felicity threw her hands in the air, eyes wide. “Mrs. Tompson called the Fire Chief when she smelled smoke. Didn’t bother to walk over and knock on the door, no she called-”

“Mrs. Tompson,” Oliver cut her off. “Did it not occur to you that by calling them out here, they may not have been able to respond to a real emergency?”

“Why do you think I called the Chief instead of nine-one-one?” she looked at him as if he had two heads. “I had to do something. For all I knew she,” Mrs. Tompson nodded toward Felicity, “was about to burn the whole building down.

Felicity shook her head at the woman’s exaggeration. “It was just a little smoke. A small oven fire. No biggie,” she tried to shrug it off.

“I beg to differ. Small oven fires burn houses down,” the woman huffed.

“She’s right Felicity. A small fire is serious. She had to call someone,” Oliver said.

Felicity’s eyebrows rose. “Are you taking her side?”

“Felicity… there is no side here.”

Her eyebrows rose even further as she crossed her arms, lips pursed. “Are you sure about that?”

“No, totally on your side babe,” he suppressed a smile. He turned to Mrs. Tompson. “What if I gave you my number? That way you could call me first.”

Mrs. Tompson’s eyes lit up. “That’s a wonderful idea! Although I’m not sure how calling you in this instance would have been a better idea… but yes. I think having your number for emergencies is a splendid idea!”

Felicity glared at him. _Just what I need. Mrs. T calling him over every little thing._

Oliver ignored her as he ushered their neighbor to the door. “Here it is,” he said, stopping to write his number on a small piece of paper. “Feel free to call me anytime there is a problem. I appreciate you looking out for us.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. The Queen charm indeed. He just oozed it.

“You’re such a dear Oliver,” Mrs. Tompson crooned walking out the door. “I’ll put this in my phone immediately. And Felicity?” she poked her head back in. “I would be more than happy to teach you how to cook. My door is always open. After all, every woman should know how to cook for her husband. Or boyfriend in this case,” she gave Felicity a saccharine smile as she flounced through the door.

“Why, I… I… I’d rather eat dirt then give her the satisfaction!” Felicity clutched her hands as Oliver closed the door. “The nerve of her! Just ‘cause I don’t know how to cook… I can …hack circles around her! Cooking isn’t the end all be all. I mean, there are plenty of woman who can’t cook. My mother included. It doesn’t make her, or me, any less of a-”

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “I love you whether you can cook or not,” he whispered kissing her gently. “So,” he said after a moment, “What was it supposed to be?” he gestured with his head back to the kitchen.

Felicity leaned back in his arms. “A roast, mashed potatoes and green beans,” she sighed heavily.

“What? No dessert?” Oliver teased.

“Oh no!” she pulled away from him and rushed into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter, amongst the mess, was the container of vanilla ice cream she had taken out to soften. “I found a recipe for Pina Colada ice cream that looked really easy. The ice cream just needed to soften a little,” she said helplessly as took the container to the sink, sighing as she poured out the liquid inside.

Oliver chuckled as he came up behind her. “How ‘bout I help you clean this mess up and then I’ll take you out to a nice dinner?”

Felicity turned in his arms as he braced his hands on the counter behind her. “Yeah, I guess. I am never cooking again as long as we live here. Unless Mrs. Tompson moves out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Pregnancy Test

Felicity pushed the elevator button, tapping her foot impatiently. She checked her watch, an hour or so before Oliver came home. Plenty of time. If the damn elevator would hurry up. 

She turned, looking through the glass front of the building, as she tucked her purse under her arm more securely. No one appeared interested in her, to her relief. The paparazzi loved to hound her, and if they had gotten word of her recent purchase, there would be dozens of them in front of the building by now. 

Behind her, the elevator dinged. “Finally.” Turning around quickly, she collided with someone coming off the elevator. She dropped her purse, the contents scattering everywhere. When was she going to remember to zip the damn thing shut? 

“Felicity, dear! Watch where you’re going!” Mrs. Tompson said, holding her hand over her heart. “You could have given me a heart attack.” 

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Tompson!” Felicity bent over, shoving things back in her purse. “My mind was on something else and I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“Clearly,” the woman said as she picked up her purse. 

Felicity stood up, clutching her bag to her chest, just about to step past Mrs. Tompson to get on the elevator when she noticed a small box by the wall. 

_No no no! Please don’t let Mrs. T see it!_ she thought, wondering how she could discreetly pick it up without the woman noticing. 

“Have you been listen at all?” Mrs. Tompson said. 

“What? I’m sorry,” Felicity blinked, forcing her eyes back to the woman. 

Too late. 

Mrs. Tompson looked down. “What are you looking at?” He eyes went wide when she saw the box. “Oliver’s going to be a father?” 

“Oh, God no! Oliver’s not the father! Ugh,” Felicity shuttered, leaning over to scoop the box off the floor before someone else saw it. 

Straightening up, she saw the look of horror on Mrs. Tompson’s face, her eyes full of suspicion. Felicity groaned, squeezing her eyes shut for a second as what she told her neighbor processed. “That came out wrong! What I meant to say is Oliver’s not the father because there is no baby. Of course he would be the father if I was pregnant, but I’m not. At all,” Felicity said. 

“Then why the test dear?” 

Felicity watched the elevator doors close behind her neighbor, cutting off her escape. “Ah… for the future? Always good to keep one on hand. Never know when you might need to… pee on something?” Felicity winced, _pee on something? You couldn’t come up with a better reason?_

“No need to be crude Felicity. If you’re not ready to tell the world, I am happy to keep it just between us. I love secrets! Oh!” she reached her hands out toward Felicity, excitement in her eyes. “Let me plan your baby shower, I have so many ideas! Can you come over tomorrow night?” 

“But, I-” 

“We need to start a list. There’s so much to do!” 

“Mrs. Tompson-” Felicity tried again. 

“Of course you and Oliver will want to get married right away,” she went on, ignoring Felicity’s attempts to talk. “Before you start showing is best, much better selection of gowns.” 

“Mrs. Tompson! There is no need. Really, I’m not pregnant!” 

Mrs. Tompson patted her arm as she gave her a wink. “Of course you’re not dear.” She glanced at her watch. “Oh, would you look at the time! I’ve got to run. Make sure you see your doctor as soon as possible. And you’ll want to start prenatal vitamins immediately. I’ll see you at eight o’clock tomorrow. Ciao,” she waved as she walked away. 

Felicity stared after the woman in shock, mouth hanging open. Fantastic! The entire city would know within the hour. Hopefully Oliver wouldn’t hear the news from someone else. Oh well, she’d deal with that later. 

After all, she could only handle one crisis at a time.

* * *

“Felicity?” Oliver called as he walked into the loft. “I’m home.” He sat down on the couch, looking around for her. “Felicity?” he called again after a moment. 

“Just a second!” she called from upstairs. 

He stretched his arms above his head, sore from his workout earlier. Getting up, he headed toward the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner?” he called, opening the fridge to see what they had. Grabbing a bottle of water, he perused the cupboard, deciding on stir fry. 

“Hey,” Felicity slipped her arms around him. “You’re later than you expected.” 

He turned around, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. “Yeah, John and I had a lead and we wanted to follow up on it. Would have been faster if you had done it, but we managed. You and Thea deserve a day off. How was retail therapy?” 

“Uh, great!” 

He narrowed his eyes. She was being evasive. “Were is Thea?” he looked around. “I thought she’d stay for dinner. Stir fry ok?” 

“She went home. Today wore her out.” 

“Since when does shopping wear her out?” He led her to the couch, pulling her down next to him. “Is she ok? She’s been really distracted the past week or so.” 

“She’ll be fine. Sooner rather than later you’ll be happy to know.” She said cryptically as she snuggled up to him, head on his shoulder. 

“Hey Felicity?” Oliver twisted a lock of hair between his fingers. “Do you have any idea why Mrs. Tompson sent me like ten text messages this afternoon?” 

Felicity stiffened beside him. “No clue. Why? What did she say?” she asked slowly. 

“Oh, nothing really. Just a bunch of nonsense. I’m sure it made sense to her.” 

“Like what?” Felicity turned to face him, bending her right leg underneath her as she sat up. 

Oliver fished his phone out of his pocket. “Let me see… here they are. She wants me to remind you to be at her place at eight o’clock tomorrow night, don’t be late. The next one says you both have a lot of planning to do. She wants me to call her once I talk to you,” he looked at Felicity expectantly. When she just shrugged her shoulders, he continued. “Here, this one’s bizarre, ‘remind Felicity to make an appointment with she knows who.’ Ah… she’s making baby spinach salad, do we want any. Am I home yet. Do I know how to make baby back ribs. Oh, and my favorite, the last one, a solid wall of emojis. She pretty much tops your mom on this one.” 

Felicity snorted. “I doubt it!” 

Oliver handed her his phone, eyebrows raised. “See for yourself.” The dozens of smiley faces, winky faces, kissy faces, heart eyes, thumbs up, bows, balloons, hearts, Champaign bottles- was there a baby bottle in there?- dresses, rings, and his favorite, the one with the zipped lips, were all jumbled up, no rhyme or reason that he could make out. 

Felicity’s eyes got wide. “Oh my God!” she began to choke. 

“Yeah,” he handed her his bottle of water. “No idea?” 

“Well…” Felicity took a sip, hedging. “I may have one.” She slowly scrolled through the entire message, eighteen lines of emojis. 

“And?” 

“I may have run into Mrs. Tompson- literally- an few hours ago, and she may have seen something that…ah, she took the wrong way?” 

“Care to enlighten the class Miss. Smoak?” 

She shook her head, handing him back his phone. “Not really, no. I’m good.” 

Oliver grabbed her hand, pulling her back down onto the sofa as she tried to get up. “Felicity…” 

“Oh, all right! When I ran into her, I dropped something that led her to believe I was pregnant.” 

“What would possible give her that idea?” 

Felicity just looked at him, head tilted, eyes raise. 

“Oh! Why would you have pregnancy test? You’re… not?” he tried to mask his emotions. They had never discussed having kids, and this wasn’t the time. 

“No! The test wasn’t even for me.” Felicity slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes going wide as she looked at him. 

He looked at her, confused. “So why did you have it?” 

Once again, she raised her eyes and waited for him to figure it out. 

“Oh. God!” he got up and began pacing. 

“Now Oliver, don’t over react.” 

“Don’t over react? To my baby sister being pregnant? Who’s the father? I’m going to kill him!” he stormed to the door. 

“Really Oliver! Get a grip, you can’t make choices for her anymore then you can for me,” Felicity slipped between him and door, blocking his exit. 

He scowled down at her, ready to just pick her and move her, when he deflated, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “That’s why she’s not here? She didn’t want a lecture.” 

Felicity led him back to the couch. Standing between his knees, she cupped his cheek. “She needed a little space.” She gave him a gentle smile. “I’m proud of you. You could have easily moved me and gone to yell at her.” 

“Yeah, well. I’m learning. Slowly.” 

“Progress is progress,” she kissed him gently. “I’m sure no one wants to hear their baby sister has been knocked up.” 

“Ugh, Felicity!” he groaned. 

“I’m kidding. And besides, she’s not pregnant.” 

“Oh thank God!” he exclaimed in relief. “Maybe lead with that next time.” 

“Yeah, probably should have. And hey,” she nudged him with her knee. “Go easy on her the next time you see her. She was really scared. Not only about possibly being pregnant, but of disappointing you. Not to mention having to tell you. That had her more freaked out than being pregnant.” 

Oliver placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. “Thank you for being there for her today.” 

“Of course. She’s family. Now…,” she placed her hands on his shoulders, knees going to either side of his thighs as she sat on his lap. “The real question is- when should we tell Mrs. Tompson? Or better yet, who?” Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on his neck, followed by one on his ear. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind, since you have that Queen charm and all.” 

She placed another soft kiss on his on cheek as he closed his eyes. He groaned. “I vote we never tell her. She’ll figure it out on her own in a few months.”


	4. The Vigilante

Oliver walked down the hall, preoccupied with the raid the team had planned in a few hours. If all went according to plan, the drug dealer they had been chasing all week would be behind bars before the sun rose.

Going straight to the Bunker would be easier, but returning to the loft most evenings had become a necessity. The downside of living in close proximity to neighbors, coming and going unnoticed was no longer an option. Luckily the loft was on the top of the building, so access to the roof was pretty simple. Coming up with excuses to explain why they were out until two in the morning, every morning, wasn’t so easy, so he and Felicity decided the roof access was the best way to come and go.

Checking his watch, Oliver noted he had about three hours until he’d told John to expect him at the Bunker. Plenty of time for dinner. He put his key in the lock and was about to open the door when the door across the hall opened.

“Oliver!” Mrs. Tompson whispered.

He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning internally. Placing a smile on his face, he turned around. “Mrs. Tompson, what can I do for you?”

“Shh,” she placed a finger to her lips, glancing at his door. “Come here,” she motioned with her hands.

Oliver complied, taking the five steps needed to reach her door. “Yes?”

“I hate to be the one to bring this up, I really do Oliver. I don’t want to cause any trouble. I tried to call you,” She narrowed her eyes at him as she stepped into the hall. “But you never return any of my messages. Voice or text.”

He feigned ignorance. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Tompson, I delete anything from numbers I don’t recognize.” He cursed himself for having given her his number. All he had wanted to do at the time was get her off Felicity’s back. It had backfired big time, as Felicity had predicted. Mrs. Tompson called or texted him multiple times a day. “Just a precaution, I’m sure you understand.”

She nodded her head. “Of course, and with you being such a high profile candidate for mayor, I applaud your prudence. Best put my number- and name- in now so there’s no more mix-ups in the future.” She raised her eyebrows, waiting.

He smiled at her. “Good idea.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and tapped on the screen, pretending to type in her name. “Just a second…,” he pulled up Felicity’s contact and shot her a quick text.

HELP! Hall- M T

Once that was sent, he looked up at Mrs. Tompson. “Now, what is it that you needed?”

“Oh! I almost forgot. It seems like Felicity has been seen with,” she looked around, then leaned toward him. “The vigilante,” she whispered. “Multiple times.”

“No!” he tried to act shocked. He and Felicity had been very careful, at least he thought they had.

She nodded her head sympathetically. “Yes, I’m afraid so. Clandestine meetings on the roof apparently. Three different tenants have brought it to my attention, and once they had, I remembered she had been… linked… to him by the police a few years ago. Naturally, I’m very concerned for you. But the tenants are worried about the safety of the building. The vigilante hanging around must mean there’s a criminal in the building, and well, frankly, wherever he goes, destruction follows. I’m sure you can understand the tenants’ concern. And with Felicity being involved with him…,” she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m sure you can see where I’m going with this.”

He nodded his head, not sure how to respond. “I appreciate your attentiveness. I’ll talk to Felicity-”

“Please do!” she cut in. “I’m beginning to grow quite fond of her and would hate to see her dragged off to prison for consorting with a criminal,” she shuttered.

“You don’t need to worry. I can assure you she’s not consorting with any criminals. There is a very logical explanation.”

“Oh thank God! I am so relieved to hear that.”

Oliver tried to come up with an excuse, one his nosy neighbor would believe. The expectant look on Mrs. Tompson’s face was making it even harder think quickly.  

“Well, what is it?” she prompted after an awkward moment of silence. “I can keep it just between us if need be.”

“Ah, well-”

“I thought I heard voices. What’s going on out here?” Felicity stepped into the hall. “Planning a little rendezvous for later?” she teased.

Oliver groaned at her choice of words. “Funny, Felicity. Mrs. Tompson was just telling me you’ve been seen with the vigilante.” Felicity tilted her head at him, confusion written all over her face. “On the roof,” he emphasized. “I was about to explain why, but since you’re here, why don’t you? You explain it so much better,” he said, eyes pleading with her.

“Yes, ahm, of course!” she said after a slight nod from him. “Well, ah… you see Mrs. Tompson,” she turned toward their neighbor, “I… the vigilante… well, the truth is… he’s… he’s… he’s in love with me!”

Oliver sputtered.

Mrs. Tompson gasped as her hand flew to her chest. Her mouth hanging open, eyes wide in shock as she stared at Felicity.  

Felicity ignored their outbursts, linking her arm with Oliver’s. “Yes! That’s it!” Felicity said, gaining more confidence. “He’s in love with me. Really, obsessed actually.” She shook her head, tsking. “It’s embarrassing.”

“But… you’ve been seen… talking to him!” Mrs. Tompson stammered.

“Well, yes… to tell him to… stay away from me! He’s like a stalker. I had one in college, not an experience I ever wanted to repeat.”

“Have you been to the police dear?”

“What can they really do?” She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. “No one knows his identity. He could be anyone really. Heck, he could be standing right next to me and I’d never know!” she said with a sweet smile.

Oliver pinched her. “Felicity…” he said under his breath.

“It’s so scary if you think about it,” she continued, ignoring him. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’re late for a meeting!” she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their door.

“You have a meeting in your apartment?” Mrs. Tompson looked skeptical.

Felicity nodded. “Skype. Fantastic invention! See you around!” She closed the door, falling against it laughing. “Oh my God! Did you see her face?”

Oliver walked over to the sofa, still in shock. “I have never seen her speechless! I was pretty speechless myself.” He shook his head at her. “I can’t believe you turned me into a stalker!”

“Serves you right mister,” she advanced on him, poking him in the chest. “You ever set me up like that again…”

He held up his hand. “Never. But you know she’s not going to let that go now, right?”

“Hey, let me enjoy it for a minute!”

“Couldn’t you come up with a better explanation?” He shook his head again, grinning as he collapsed on the sofa. “I figured you go with an evil doppelganger. Or mistaken identity. Not confirm you’ve talked to the vigilante.”

“Uh-uh, don’t even go there! You want a better explanation, don’t text me for help next time. Besides, that was way more fun!” She sat down next to him, tucking her feet up underneath her.

“Fine,” he conceded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. “So… how do you propose we sneak out of here now? I’m sure Mrs. Tompson will have a guard on the roof, watching for your stalker.”

“We could move?” she suggested, a little too hopefully.

Oliver opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang. “Can I ignore it?” he teased as he got up. “Mrs. Tompson, what a surprise,” he opened the door.

“You’ve really got me thinking Felicity,” Mrs. Tompson barged past him, eyes on Felicity. “The vigilante could be anyone. And no one would be any wiser. I shudder to think of his poor neighbors! I think it would be wise to form our own little watch group here in the building, don’t you agree?” she continued on, not waiting for a reply. “Oliver, would you be a dear and be in charge of it?”

“Mrs. Tompson, I’m so sorry, but I am really busy with the campaign right now.”

“Oh, well,” she sighed. “Do you think Carl on the fifth floor would do it? He’s not as… athletic,” she eyed him up and down, “as you are, but I’m sure he could manage just fine. What do you think?”

“I’m sure Carl would do fine.” Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Carl was the last person he would put in charge of Mrs. Tompson’s little anti-vigilante group, but that would work in his favor. Carl was hardly a threat.

“Good. I’ll talk to him first thing in the morning,” Mrs. Tompson headed to the door. “Felicity dear, what happened to your meeting?” she raised her eyebrow as she walked out.

“Ugh, why does she always get the last word?” Felicity moaned as she threw her head back. “I finally had her, walked out on her- or in maybe?- but no, she comes back. I swear it’s just so she can have the last word.”  

Oliver laughed at her expression. “Don’t worry, she’s ‘beginning to grow quite fond of you,’” he mimicked their neighbor.

Felicity shot him a glare. “Lucky me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
